The every day life of Buruuma my yugioh person
by Kichi-Buruma
Summary: Hey! Have you ever felt like telling the world a simple diary of what goes on in your life every day only exaggerated it extremely!((like you can make people you hate die or get embarrasses or stupid crap like That?


Ru-Ru-San: Hey!! Have you ever felt like telling the world a simple diary of what goes on in your life every day **only exaggerated it extremely!!!((like you can make people you hate die or get embarrasses or stupid crap like That!?**  
  
Kichi: Who cares about our dumb life!!! I mean it's so dull!!  
  
Sachiko: Not after I do this **picks up a knife and stabs Steven in the head about 15 times**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~**NOTE: Steven is a kid im my class that keeps calling me a lesbian with Melissa (im Buruuma and Kichi and Melissa's Sachiko and Satoshi)*~*~  
  
Kichi: WOW!! Good going Sachiko! I thought you were some dumb girl that was nothing but insane!  
  
Sachiko: Huh did I just hear you say Wow good tits! go buy me some porn?!?!  
  
Kichi: NO!!  
  
Satoshi: hey Buruuma do you wanna come over with Kichi and stay the night?! We're going to Watch Moth man Prophecies!  
  
~*~NOTE: I actually did say and think this.*~*  
  
Buruuma: WHAT!! MOP HEADED PROSTITUTES!!  
  
Sachiko: OH MY RA!! Satoshi you never told me that you liked to watch mop headed prostitutes!! I seriously didn't know you were that bold!!  
  
Satoshi: OH RA!! You guys are sick minded I never said that. I meant the movie MOTHMAN PROPHECIES!!!! My goodness you guys are freaking sick!  
  
Buruuma: O.O oh...sorry  
  
Kichi: Ya, we'll come over.  
  
(Everyone stares at kichi...O__O)  
  
Kichi: What!!!!  
  
Buruuma: yo...yo...you...ag-agre-agread!!  
  
Kichi: No I did not!! *BAM*  
  
Buruuma: Ouchies!!! @_@  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kichi: OK ENOUGH WITH THE STARS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Sachiko's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sachiko: HI Ru-Ru-San! Come in...hey where's Kichi??  
  
Buruuma: OH she said she'll be here in an hour or so...she's going to Bakura's for some reason  
  
Satoshi: 7_7 did you say Bakura's and she never told you why...  
  
Buruuma: umm ya.  
  
......  
  
Sachiko: OOook ummm... Here lets go watch your mop headed prostitutes OPPS I mean moth man prophecies. *giggles with Buruuma*  
  
Satoshi: grrrr...at least my yami isn't sleeping with Bakura...Wait I am a yami... (oh wait I can't say that Sachiko will just bring up that one time... OH SHIT!!!)  
  
Sachiko: Oh ya! well what about the time whe-  
  
Satoshi: I TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
Buruuma:....ok um since when did Kichi start sleeping with Bakura??  
  
*Satoshi and Sachiko do an anime fall*  
  
Sachiko: You mean you never noticed it!!  
  
Buruuma: No...But I did notice Satoshi kissing Malik on Malik's motor cycle the one day she went to school *Damn you Satoshi*  
  
Satoshi: O.O you saw that!!??  
  
Buruuma: ya I even taped it look... *plugs tape into Satoshi's VCR*  
  
(Kissing noises)  
  
Satoshi: ooOH RA! BURUUMA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sachiko: @__@ *watching tape*  
  
Buruuma: go ahead stab me with a knife it won't hurt me, this is a story...I'll always live.  
  
Satoshi: WOW cool!!*stabs herself in the foot* wow cool!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buruuma: sorrys for the shortness I sleepy so me go ni-night...OH and Ru-Ru- San is my nick name.  
  
Kichi: I'm here now....  
  
Buruuma: um the story already ended...  
  
Kichi: Ok Pleases Flame her because she ended the story with out me!!*that little bi-och)  
  
Buruuma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Please R&R and NOOO flames PLEASE!!! Thankies ^__^ 


End file.
